


Port Royal

by CllrNat



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: Serena McKinnie runs her establishments in Port Royal based in the Holby District and has a wonderful life but has a secret she’s kept hidden until now.Bernie Wolfe has been thrown overboard by her mutinous crew, led by Jac Naylor. Something rescues her and drops her on Serena’s favourite beach.A twin flame tale that involves dragons.Based on a picture done by Karyn and persuaded by Claire07.
Relationships: Serena Campbell & Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

PORT ROYAL  
1.  
It was an extremely hot Friday afternoon on the wickedly debauched pirate hole of Isle Saint Drago during the end of the Summer in 1588, when Madame Serena McKinnie had just decided that she really needed to get herself outside, away from the oppressive heat and the suffocating feeling she regularly had when she’d been enclosed for too long within the confinement of the walls of the Inn of the Wyvern’s Wing, her very own privately owned Public House. 

She’d worked extremely hard to purchase the property and land, a whole lot of that work was undertaken on her back or her favourite position of hands and knees and she’d not been adversely affected by the work because she enjoyed being pleasured and was always up for a bit of unusual fun. This made her a favourite amongst the visiting sailors and pirates and because of this she was never hurt or roughed up by those ne’er do wells, usually because they never got close enough to touch her.

She had a desperate need to go for a well earned breath of fresh air and to feel the damp sea breeze caress her deep brunette hair; so she'd decided that today she was going to go for her regular walk along the outer coastal path, the favourite one that led her all the way around Port Royal Town, finding she very much needed the well earned solitude and freedom of her own company, it was as if she had a pulling inside her, trying to get her moving where it needed her. She’d had his type of intuitive feeling many times during her younger days and had learned to listen to her body’s messages to her.

Clad in her very recognisable, trademark outfit of a devastatingly gorgeous dress made of a deep crimson red velvet that had a figure hugging corset with a black lace tied bodice that held her voluminous bosom in place and had a long, flowing black velveteen, ankle length skirt that hugged her ample hips and bottom to their fullest advantage and stopped just short of her button up ankle boots, preventing any of the material from dragging through the disgusting filth of the Holby District where all her business dealings were situated. Over this outfit that made her easily identifiable to those of Port Royal, she had donned a hooded black cloak, lined with a midnight black silk that reflected nothing back to any eyes paying attention to the shadows.

She quickly darted out of the rear entrance of her most recently acquired establishment and through the hidden back alleys of the Holby District, slipping past the attached Brothel that used to be her home until she earned enough to purchase it and was now being managed for her by her Prima Diva Ms. Fleur. Once she had finally got past the Holby Infirmary, which she also funded, she was clear to let her hood down and enjoy the breathtaking scenery around her, a piece of that scenery also being a delightful cottage she’d had purpose built for her to escape the hectic life of entertainment.

Free of the stench of rotting fish and the raucous noise from the fishermen and buccaneers who’d made every single one of her nerves grate today. She had helped to establish the town on the formerly deserted island quite a few years ago, when she had fled mainland England due to the unwanted attention of the dastardly Eduardo Camp-Bell, just because she wouldn’t consent to marry him.

He had attempted to turn everyone in their closely knit community against her by making up tales about her and her family having ‘magical’ abilities, not knowing how close to the truth he had almost come with his overactive imagination. Her father, not wanting the true family secret to be revealed or even thought about by anyone outside of their circle, had him quietly disposed of because some secrets were just too dangerous to speak of, especially among a village that was this close. Her parents and the villagers had then decided that in order to protect her she was to be sent as far away from them as possible.

The tall ship that had left the quiet cove with Serena as a much valued cargo ended up getting blown off course and then lost their way in a storm and she eventually landed halfway around the world to establish her own fortune and escape any finger pointing from the puritanical folk who could have named her a Sorceress.

*************************

Captain Bernie Wolfe’s day had gone from bad to completely disastrous and had been slowly getting worse, her mutinous scum of a crew had the bloody audacity to question her damn sensible orders, they were at a complete rest, they’d gotten caught in the doldrums with not a whisper of wind to catch in the sails and they hadn’t moved more than a few inches for almost a week. Food and fresh water were getting lowish but the grog was almost finished and that was the very last stretch that broke the pirates eyepatch, as the saying goes.

She’d spent days stood at the prow in private conversation with her figurehead, knowing that he could hear her but for some reason after a decade or more of conversing had declined to communicate with her and since she as Captain of the vessel couldn’t get it to budge even with rowers below, the muttering of curses and jinxes had began to be heard until it was brought to a head today.

The ginger whinger as she’d taken to calling Jac Naylor, had her little clique of The Fletcher her very own backstabbing Arrowman, Sasha the portly chef and Dominic the cabin boy who’d all sided with her and managed to turn the rest of the ungrateful motley crew against her, the actual ship's owner. Her vessel had been aptly named the Sea Serpent and she’d owned it since she was a child, she had been given it early, as it was meant to be her coming of age present but when she had recognised what it truly was she’d received it early and she’d lived on it ever since.

As much as she was a fighter and a darn bloody tough one at that, she understood that she wouldn’t be able to defeat every single crew member, so she’d need to formulate a Plan B or even a Plan C. She knew the ship itself wouldn’t have any of it eventually when it decided to bother moving but she’d just have to let the traitorous Jac Naylor and the rest of the stinking mutinous crew take it for now but she wasn’t giving up on her dragon, no she certainly wasn’t, it must be up to something that she hasn’t yet been made aware of.

By the time she’d finished thinking things over she’d been overwhelmed by Fletcher and Sasha who continually apologised for the impropriety of manhandling while picking her up and throwing her overboard into the middle of the Ocean, miles from any sightings of land, just as a slight breeze arrived and caught the sails causing her ship to move away slowly despite the Sea Serpent’s best efforts to remain close to Bernie.

As the ship became a tiny dot on the horizon an exhausted Bernie Wolfe, weighed down with her leather clothing, began to sink below the surface of the warm waters and she shouted her frustration into the blue at this pathetic way to end her fabulous life and shorten her adventures, then just as blackness began to close in on her vision she felt as if she was being held in a gentle but firm embrace and was moving through the water at such a speed. So this is what the afterlife is, she was speeding her way up to heaven if that’s where she was intended to finally end up anyway.

As she finally blacked out she was sure that the brilliant light was becoming brighter, warmer and noisier, then she was gone and didn't remember anything else except for strong claws laying her down on warm golden sands.

***************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena’s daydreams take her to the cliffs. Bernie gets to shore.

2.  
As Serena continued walking along the coastal path she carefully managed to approach the cliff's edge in order to stare down, desperate to watch the sea washing in and out of her favourite secluded cove. Just as she looked down she was shocked to notice the sea actually lifting, carrying and then gently depositing a blonde, slim body clad all in tight black clothing onto the sand.

Serena just stared on in utter surprise, not that you’d notice from the deadpan stern expression that always appeared on her expressionless face. There weren't many people living on the island who have ever seen this brunette with the flowing locks piled carefully atop her head, show any other expression since her arrival on the Isle Saint Drago almost a decade ago, the only other expression ever seen on her face was anger and frustration, especially when things didn’t go her way.

A while ago she had seriously considered a marriage proposal from a local law enforcer named Robert Metcalfe or more usually called Robbie to the Islanders, he used to keep a close watch on the goings on at the brothel, Inn and the Infirmary but Serena craved excitement and wanted more for her life than to spend her remaining years with a potato, if she’d been that desperate she’d have stayed in England and we’d Eduardo Camp-Bell. 

As she continued to daydream and watch the body on the shoreline getting washed up and down the beach, she thought she saw the assumed corpse move, sudden excitement of the unknown flooded through Serena’s body; questions flooded her mind and wild adventures sped through her imagination, such as how the heck did this body get here without a ship in sight, her intuition told her the ship was leagues away and what if anything was it that carried the body ashore?

Serena carefully looked around her to be sure there was no other person on the cliffs or beach below, she then closed her eyes and concentrated on grounding her feet into the grassy patch she stood upon and visualised herself standing in her secret cave below. She felt her feet taking roots down into the earth as she became one with the land, a magical tingling spread throughout her entire being from the soles of her feet to the crown of her head. The next thing she opens her eyes and she is stood within the shadows of the cave entrance staring out at the body in black being thrown about by the incoming tide.

*********************************

Bernie felt the warmth of the sun shining down on her face as the sea threw her battered and exhausted body up and down the sand, at least it wasn’t pebbles and rocks she gratefully thought. Confused about her location and surprised she was still alive, there was no way she should be on solid ground or god forbid she’d made it to the mainland, she didn’t know how she knew this exactly but her gut feeling told her she should be out at sea, she wasn’t a person who liked living on land, she knew that with certainty but right now she didn’t know up from down.

She also knew that she desperately needed to move out of the water but she couldn’t seem to do so no matter how hard she tried, she felt the warmth of the shallow water caressing her as tenderly as one of her previous beautiful lovers would have, she was so darn sure that she had a vivid memory of being carried through the seas in a pair of huge gentle arms that were wrapped around her body and were there to protect her, they had carefully placed her in the sand then instantly vanished. She was aware of a pair of eyes looking upon her from above but as much as she attempted to turn she was restricted from doing so by something obstructing her airway.

A rarely felt tingling, more like a feeling of such pure, exquisite energy began to run through her semi-paralysed body, she knew it was being generated from the very earth beneath her but it wasn’t her that was actually doing it. However it was being generated, she felt the surrounding air shift too, this was elemental magic at play but as unschooled as it was she knew it could eventually become powerful if directed carefully. 

*****************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble brewing aboard the Sea Serpent amongst the mutineers.
> 
> Serena approaches the stranger on the shoreline.

3.  
Meanwhile back aboard the Sea Serpent the mutineers continued their bickering all because Jac Naylor couldn’t manage the simple task of lowering ‘The Wolfe’s’ flag. She’d sent up no end of the crew and each and every one of them had been hurt in one way or another, the sick bay was currently full of injured crew and Sasha being the ships chef, so also it’s medic was rushed off his feet attempting to patch them all up and get them back up on deck.

Rumblings of dissent were starting to spread below decks, one of those being that the Sea Serpent was a cursed vessel, so one day Jac Naylor had ordered Dom to go over the bow and paint out the ship’s old name and write a name of her choosing in its place. As he sat in the bosun’s chair waiting to be lowered over the side, he could swear that the figurehead was angry at him and as he painted the sign he was sure he felt the ship and the ocean commune and together they came alive, anything to prevent him from completing or continuing his assigned task. 

Too frightened of Jac Naylor to quit, he persevered until he’d completed the chore and was relieved to feel the deck under his feet once again, though the pleasure didn’t last for very long as he was sent flying through the air due to the sudden roughness of the sea waters around them. That evening more than one hardy and seasoned sea dog was seen spewing their guts up over the side and feeding the fishes.

No one dared blaming Sasha’s cooking this time, well not after the last incident when he threw those complaining over the side, it took Captain Wolfe hours to get them back on board with the warning that next time they wouldn’t be so lucky and she made them all take a turn as his galley boy in order to know how difficult the job was. The storm continued all through the night, until the following morning found the ship calm and quiet once again.

However, the morning also caught Jac Naylor roaring out Dom’s name and swearing he was the laziest, bone idle layabout on the vessel, spending all day over the side of the ship doing nothing while the remainder tried to navigate these terrible seas. His vehement protestations that he’d completed the painting were refuted by the new Captain, when she pointed to the bow, only for Dom to notice the name plate once again read, ‘SEA SERPENT’, Dom was certain he felt the figurehead laughing at him.

The Sea Serpent seemed to have its own ideas concerning where they were heading and Captain Jac, as she wanted to be known, certainly didn’t let the crew know that something odd was up, if the ship was moving she was happy. What she was less than happy about was that the ’Wolfe’ flag still remained flying and the nameplate that simply refused to let the name be changed, that damned Bernie Wolfe must have used some odd concoction on it to preserve the name on the wood, she’d have a new task for Dom later.

*****************************

Serena carefully checked the bay around her to make sure that no other person was nearby, she noted that the body at the shoreline was most definitely alive, he was clearly a slender built chap, with a light sun-kissed colour of the hair, that was tied back in a tail. His pallor was currently as pale as death, probably due to the amount of time spent in the water, her eyes were instantly drawn to his slender fingers attached to long, thin hands that seemed to be instinctively reaching out to grasp at something that was clearly not visible to her eyes.

Knowing how to sense the presence of humans and animals she was very aware that whatever had dropped his body onto the beach earlier was something altogether different, it was of this world but also not of this world. Sensing it was safe to proceed, she purposefully strode out of the cave’s entrance and across the pebbles at the top of the beach, making sure of her footing on the pebbles at the top that immediately angled down to the water's edge and right up to her unconscious stranger.

Making sure that her dress was lifted up and tucked securely under her belt, she didn’t want salt water getting on it and destroying the beautiful material, she removed her voluminous cloak which she then threw well out of reach of the water, she made her way closer to the prone figure while talking gentle words of reassurance. Her father had always insisted that a person could still hear words of kindness spoken to them when delirious, so why not when partially drowned thought Serena. 

The leather thong falling out of his hair was wrapped so tightly around his throat and she could see it almost acting as a ligature and almost garrotting him, no wonder he was struggling to breathe. She leant across to unwind it from his throat when those long sensuous fingers wrapped themselves firmly around her wrist and a force like lightning from the heavens hit her whole body senseless, his eyes opened wide and their gaze met for the very first time.

Serena gasped out loud at the physical contact but looking deeply into those light brown eyes flecked through with touches of gold, she felt a much deeper, spiritual connection between them, their souls were calling out to each other, instinctively she knew that this person would become very special to her. Once again Serena checked the surrounding area, the bay, the cave and the cliff's edge to ensure they were still alone before she reached down and with seemingly no effort she lifted the body and began to pace herself slowly back up to the darkness of the cave.

*********************


End file.
